Cartas a mi primer amor
by abelen
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia de como mi príncipe azul se transformo en un maltratador y el patito feo se transformo en mi salvador.


_**No tengo perdón ni excusas para tardar lo que he tardado en volver a escribir, pero de verdad que lo siento el haber tardado tanto. Simplemente os puedo contar que se me fue la inspiración y no supe como seguir con la historia. Pero al igual que se fue me vino y un día como hoy al ponerme delante del ordenado mis manos empezarón de nuevo a escribir y mis ideas volvieron por eso estoy agradecida a las que aún han esperado a que siguiera escribiendo. Dentro de poco publicare nuevos capitulos de mi historia amor lejos de la ley solo os suplico un poco de paciencia pronto sabreis de mi. GRACIAS.**_

**CARTAS A MI PRIMER AMOR**

Todas las historias de amor tienen su principio y su final, pero todas ellas tienen también su intermedio y ahí es cuando la historia se desarrolla, ahí es cuando sabemos si los personajes ganan o pierden, si lloran o ríen incluso si viven o mueren. Algunas de ellas nos hacen soñar con príncipes azules que nos salvan de dragones o incluso nos hacen soñar con el amor más verdadero que nos hacen suspirar por vivir uno así.

Pero cuando crees estar viviendo un amor así como el que has leído en los libros siempre ahí algo que nos hace recordar que lo que nos cuenta en ellos no es real. Los amores más puros son los que vivimos en el colegio o incluso en los primeros años de instituto cuando aún nuestra mente no ha madurado y aún vivimos en nuestros mundos de fantasía, parece que nada puede hacernos daño y la mínima palabra bonita del chico que te gusta te hace imaginar en un futuro perfecto casada con el amor de tu vida, en esa casita que siempre soñamos y con esos hijos que siempre queríamos tener, que siempre era un niño y una niña por que no sabíamos decidirnos que era lo que queríamos tener en realidad.

En el colegio conocemos a los que serán nuestras primeras amigas con las que jugaremos y compartiremos nuestros mundos de fantasía donde todas somos princesas y soñamos con nuestros príncipes, pero según nos vamos haciendo mayores esos mundos poco a poco van desapareciendo para entrar en la realidad donde a veces esos príncipes se pueden ver pasear por los pasillos del instituto pero ellos no se fijan en las personas insignificantes si no que buscan también su hermosa princesa.

Pero muchas veces te das cuenta que más de uno esos príncipes azules de los cuales te has enamorado según van creciendo se van transformando en esos monstruos que siempre te han dado miedo.

A veces las apariencias engañan y los que son ovejas se transforman en lobos y los que creías lobos son mas fieles que los perros, pero el mayor error de la persona humana es siempre llevarse por esas malditas apariencias fiándonos de esos príncipes azules que nos engañan creando para nosotras unos bonitos cuentos de amor que luego pasado el tiempo se transforman en historias de terror.

Me llamo Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia de como mi príncipe azul se transformo en un maltratador y el patito feo se transformo en mi salvador.

* * *

Cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre era muy aficionada cada noche a contarme cuentos de hadas donde siempre la princesa era rescatada por su príncipe acabando con él mientras él le promete amor eterna a su princesa, yo soñaba con algo así, alguien que me amara como lo hacía mi padre con mi madre, alguien que cuando fuera mayor me amara hasta tal punto que incluso se interpusiera entre una bala y yo.

Cuando lo hablaba con mis hermanas mayores siempre se reían de mi, siempre me decían que era una soñadora y que esas cosas nunca me pasarían y menos a una niña tan flacucha y fea como yo, pero siempre hubo alguien que me creyó y me dio su apoyo en mis fantasías mi mejor amigo Edward, prácticamente crecimos juntos, nuestras madres eran las mejores amigas y siempre estaban juntas. Él al igual que yo creía en el amor verdadero en la unión de las almas y en que hay fuera había alguien especial para nosotros.

Pero como dijeron mis hermanas según íbamos creciendo esos cuentos iban desapareciendo de mi vida dejando paso a la vida real. Rompiendo mis sueños y dejándome ver la realidad de lo que nos rodea. Los príncipes se hicieron reales y algunas amistades fueron cambiando.

-¿Bella? cariño Edward y James han venido a buscarte-me levante con pereza de la cama ya que hoy eran los últimos días de instituto, la verdad es que en parte me hacía ilusión terminarlo ya, pero a la vez me sentía triste, dejaría atrás a mis amistades, a mis padres y lo que más me dolía me separaría de mi príncipe azul.

-Voy mama diles que me den cinco minutos por favor-corrí a mi armario mientras miraba al despertador, de nuevo había fallado y como siempre me había quedado dormida.

Después de ponerme con velocidad un vaquero bastante ceñido y una camiseta de tirantes junto con mi chaqueta de cuero y mi mochila, intente bajar con cuidado ya que era bastante torpe y tendía a caerme más de una vez, pero antes de llegar a la puerta pude escuchar las voces que venían de la cocina, como siempre mi madre los estaría entreteniendo con alguna de mis historias sin darse cuenta que Edward se las sabia de memoria ya que él las había vivido conmigo.

-Mama por favor deja de ponerme en evidencia-sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse mientras que tres pares de ojos me miraban.

Unos marrones muy parecidos a los míos, mi madre amorosa y cariñosa, pero a la vez una persona alegre y un poco alocada, hacia casi veinte años que se había casado con mi padre y junto con él y mis dos hermanas se componía mi pequeña familia.

Al lado de ella estaba Edward mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo y alguien que me conocía de toda la vida, él con sus enormes ojos verdes que eran casi tapados por sus grandes gafas me sonreía como siempre lo hacía, era un chico bastante delgado, con aparato en los dientes y poco atractivo como él se definía, pero a mi no me importaba era un chico con un corazón de oro, alguien con el que siempre podía contar.

Y al otro lado el amor de mi vida, James capitán del equipo de fútbol, el chico más popular y guapo del instituto gracias a casi su dos metros de altura, sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio platino, alguien que jamas pude pensar que podría llegar amar más que a mi propia vida, y hermanastro de mi amigo Edward.

-Vamos llegaremos tarde-dije dándole la mano a mi novio para dirigirnos a su coche el cual siempre usábamos para ir los tres al instituto.

Gracias a que su madre se volvió a casar hace casi dos años y se fue a vivir con su padre le pude conocer, lo que no pude nunca imaginarme es que nos enamoráramos tan rápido, algo que provoco que entre Edward y yo tuviéramos nuestra primera pelea. Según él tuvo miedo de que le dejara de lado por empezar a salir con su hermano, pero como siempre nunca pudimos estar más de dos días sin hablarnos y después de un par de horas conseguí convencerlo que siempre estaría ahí para él y nunca, nunca le alejaría de mi lado.

Pero las cosas si cambiaron entre nosotros, él se pasaba prácticamente el día encerrado en la biblioteca mientras yo salia todos los días con James, pero siempre teníamos un día para nosotros, donde nos contábamos nuestras cosas, veíamos películas o incluso leíamos algo de nuestros libros favoritos.

-Bella hoy he conseguido la película que querías-él saco de su mochila el CD de la película que veríamos esta noche ya que era nuestro día de juntarnos y al verla prácticamente salte encima de él abrazándolo.

-¿Donde la conseguiste? la estuve buscando por todo el videoclub y no la encontré-se la quite de la mano y empecé a mirar su caratula.

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas y me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Bella siento romper tu burbuja de felicidad pero recuerda que hoy no puedes quedar con él-la voz de James nos saco de nuestra alegría, se me había olvidado avisar a Edward que hoy no podía quedar con él ya que James había hecho planes para esta noche según él muy importantes. Después de enterarse que me habían cogido en la universidad de Seatle y a él en otra diferente, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo y yo prácticamente no podía negarle nada por lo mal que me sentía al pensar en todo el tiempo que estaríamos separados una vez la comenzáramos.

-Es verdad-mire hacía Edward y pude ver como su cara se había transformado a una de tristeza y decepción mientras me miraba-Edward-dije con un hilo de voz.

-Lo comprendo Bella-vi como agachaba su cabeza y guardaba de nuevo la película, sin decir una palabra se dirigió hacía el coche de su hermano, se me rompió el corazón al verle así pero al mirar a James pude ver su sonrisa de burla y una gran furia recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me dio la mano y con un pequeño tirón me acerco a él dejándome un pequeño beso en los labios, no era la primera vez que me besaba, pero el que estuviéramos delante de mi casa y con Edward mirándonos me hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza y me separe de él a los pocos segundos algo que al parecer a él no le gusto.

-¿Por que te separas?-su tono de voz al principio rudo me hizo dar otro paso hacía atrás pero no llegue muy lejos ya que aún me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-Edward esta a pocos metros de nosotros y no estoy muy cómoda haciendo esto delante de él-mi voz tembló un poco pero él en cambio sonrió con burla.

-Quizá aprenda algo que no vienen en sus estúpidos libros-dijo mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él.

-James aquí no por favor-por un momento pude ver furia en sus ojos pero al mirarle más fijamente esa sombra desapareció-estamos enfrente de mi casa y mi madre puede vernos.

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche seras toda mía y no habrá excusas para pararme-yo solo pude afirmar de nuevo con mi cabeza mientras me soltaba de su abrazo y agarrando su mano nos fuimos a su coche.

Edward prácticamente no me miro si no que al sonar los seguros del coche no perdió el tiempo y se subió al asiento de atrás. Quería hablar con él, explicarme mi cambio de opinión, pero no pude ya que James de inmediato empezó hablarme de lo feliz que le hacía ir a la fiesta de graduación y lo orgulloso que estaba que yo fuera con él.

Quise intentar volver hablar con Edward al llegar al instituto pero no me dio tiempo tampoco, al bajarme yo del coche él ya lo había hecho y se dirigió sin esperar a nadie hacia su clase. Tendría que esperarme a la hora del recreo o hasta la hora de biología que era la que compartíamos para intentar hablar con él.

Pero como siempre mis planes no pudieron hacerse realidad ya que a la hora del recreo él no apareció por la cafetería y en biología prácticamente no pudimos hablar ya que hoy nos tocaba hacer un trabajo que teníamos que realizar entre cuatro y por supuesto no lo íbamos hablar delante de otras personas.

Al sonar el timbre quise llamarle para que me esperara, pero el prácticamente salio corriendo por la puerta sin esperarme quitándome la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con mi amigo. Mi cuerpo se lleno de tristeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya que no quería terminar el día sin hablar con Edward.

Pero las cosas se pusieron aún peor, durante mi cita con James me enteré que Edward se iría al día siguiente a la universidad de Londres y no se graduaría con nosotros dejándome sin poder despedirme de él y arreglar las cosas. Esa noche le intente llamar miles de veces a su móvil pero siempre estaba apagado, ya no pude evitarlo y miles de lagrimas se derramaron por mi cara al saber que mi amigo me había abandonado enfadado conmigo, algo que siempre me peso en el corazón.

James intento sacarme de la depresión por haber perdido a mi amigo no dándole importancia y diciéndome que algún día volvería, sacándome a pasear prácticamente todos los días para distraerme, pero el hueco en el pecho que tenía por la partida de Edward nunca se cerro incluso cuando me entregue a James el día de nuestra graduación que debería haber sido el día más feliz de mi vida, sentí ese dolor por perderle sin saber cuando volvería a verle.

* * *

-Bella, llego otra carta de tu príncipe azul-habían pasado casi cuatro años y estaba a punto de graduarme en la universidad, desde que empece la universidad cada día diez de cada mes me llegaba a la habitación de la universidad un ramo de tulipanes blancos junto con una carta de amor.

Al principio pensé que era James quien me las mandaba, pero después de preguntárselo se volvió loco de celos y prácticamente me obligo a tirar todas las cartas que había recibido hasta la fecha, algo que le oculte y no lo hice. Volví a fijarme en ella y vi que era otra carta de él, tenía la misma letra. Con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre y como siempre sus palabras me llenaron enseguida de esa calidez que últimamente no sentía con James.

_"Amada mía:_

_Hoy me he levantado preguntándome una y otra vez ¿que es mi mundo sin ti? y la respuesta era fácil, no soy nada, soy como el desierto sin arena, como el mar sin su sal y así me siento cada día que estoy separado de ti, no soy nada._

_Y aunque cada día mi corazón llora por la ausencia de su otra mitad, se que pronto se reunirán y podremos vivir esa vida que siempre tuvo que ser nuestra._

_Te amo, siempre tuyo: tu primer enamorado"_

_-_Si yo tuviera un hombre que me dedica estas palabras cada mes ya le estaría buscando hasta debajo de las piedras- al mirar por encima de mi hombro pude ver el brillo de mi compañera de cuarto Alice un gran apoyo desde que había empezado la universidad y una gran amiga, pero el timbre sonó en ese momento y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sabiendo quien era y evitando responderla. Al ver lo que tenía en las manos sabía que me metería en problemas y necesitaba esconderlo con rapidez.

-Alice, guarda esto donde no pueda encontrarlo-había quedado con él para salir a cenar con sus amigos y sabia lo que pasaría si llegará a enterarse de que aún seguía recibiendo esas cartas y yo las guardaba, cogí de las manos de mi amiga que aún mantenía el ramo de flores y lo lleve con rapidez a su habitación sin esperar que ella me diera su consentimiento.

-Si dejaras a ese cabrón se acabarían estos problemas que te creas tu misma- sabia que mi amiga nunca le había gustado James, pero lo que ella no entendía es que yo no podía dejar de amarle de un día para otro después de estar con él durante tantos años.

-Alice-suspire con tristeza pero no pude decirla nada ya que la puerta volvió a sonar con más insistencia.

-Que te lo pases bien con tu prometido-dijo con tono de ironía mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación.

Hace poco James me había pedido que me casara con él y después de tanto tiempo juntos yo había aceptado casi sin pensármelo. Después de pelear mucho, al final fue aceptado en la universidad de Seatle pero por más que intento conseguir una habitación para los dos solos no lo consiguió y en parte me alegre por ello ya que gracias a eso había conocido a mi gran amiga Alice, pero por otra parte me trajo enormes problemas, ya que uno de los defectos de James es que era enormemente celoso y su imaginación muchas veces le jugaba malas pasadas y a mi me hacía sentir mal por provocarlos y hacer que él se enfadara por mi culpa.

Flash back

_Había salido de mi clase de historia de Egipto de primer año, me encantaba esa clase y siempre la compartía con otros de mis amigos Jacob, era un chico muy simpático que siempre me hacía reír junto con su novia Leah la cuál se la notaba enormemente enamorada de él y pronto darían el paso de casarse._

_-Te digo Bells que los egipcios eran extraterrestres-yo empecé a reírme por las tonterías que me estaba diciendo._

_-¿Y según tu teoría por que eran extraterrestres?-me senté en uno de los bancos que había en la salida de la universidad mientras esperábamos a su novia._

_-Dime tu para que querían unos edificios enormes y puntiagudos solamente para enterrar según ellos a sus muertos-yo no pude más y empecé a reírme, algo que Jacob no pudo evitar reírse también de sus propias teorías. Pero nuestro momento de alegría se corto rápido._

_-¿Se puede saber de que coño os reís tanto?-James acababa de salir de una de sus clases y al parecer no le había hecho mucha gracia que estuviera acompañada por un chico el cuál según él estaba enamorado de mi, nos pusimos de pie por la sorpresa de encontrárnoslo mientras él llegaba hasta nosotros hecho una furia a la vez que nos seguía gritando-Que pasa que no tienes chica que tienes que intentar robarme a la mía-cuando llego a nosotros empujo a Jacob sin dejarle reaccionar tirandole al suelo mientras me agarraba de uno de mis brazos de manera brusca acercándome a él mientras me abrazaba por la cintura de manera posesiva-si te vuelvo a pillar coqueteando con mi novia te mato ¿me has entendido? -Dijo señalando le con el dedo de manera amenazante._

Fin de flash back

Esa no fue la única vez que James me prohibía ver alguno de mis amigos y que me gritaba por estar coqueteando con alguno de ellos, desde ese día Jacob casi no hablaba conmigo y si lo hacía era a escondidas de James para pedirme una y otra vez que no permitiera dejarme tratar de esa manera por él, pero ¿que iba hacer si lo amaba y era mi culpa que se comportara así?.

-¿Bella estas ahí?-La voz de James sonó al otro lado de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos e inmediatamente fui abrir, no le gustaba tener que esperarme y yo intentaba siempre estar a la hora que había quedado con él.-¿Es eso lo que vas a llevar?-dijo entre dientes, mire hacía abajo y vi la falda que llevaba puesta, era ajustada de color roja y me llegaba un poco más alta de la rodilla aparte de llevar una blusa bastante ajustada de seda con el escote en pico que me había regalado Alice-pareces una puta.

-Lo siento James pensé que te gustaría-baje mi cabeza al sentirme regañada por él y no pude mirarle a los ojos-me cambiare si es lo que quieres-pero no llegue muy lejos ya que me agarro de uno de mis brazos tan fuerte que no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor.

-No hay tiempo para que te cambies, te dije que hoy tendríamos una cena importante con mis amigos y tu no pierdes el tiempo vistiéndote como una zorra para que te miren otros hombres-de un tirón me acerco a él sabiendo de seguro que cuando me soltará me habría hecho un moratón pero aún así no dije nada ni levante mi mirada-más te vale que no te vea coquetear con nadie no querrás hacerme enfadar más.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y fue cuando me soltó, salí de la habitación intentando controlar las lagrimas mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de mi con un portazo, sujetándome con fuerza de una de mis manos me llevo casi a rastras hasta el coche metiéndome en él casi de un empujón.

No quería preguntar donde iríamos ni tampoco quería enfurecerle más, por eso me mantuve en silencio hasta que vi que habíamos llegado a un restaurante bastante caro de la ciudad. Cuando entramos allí todos los amigos de él ya nos estaban esperando, pero quien me llamo la atención fue una chica pelirroja que no perdía de vista a mi prometido mientras se levantaban todos para poder saludarnos.

-Victoria que guapa estas hoy-dijo él con picardia acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, prácticamente me enfurecí por su acción, no entendía por que él no me dejaba tener amigos, ni siquiera hablar con ellos, cuando él podía coquetear con cualquier perra que se ponía delante de él.

-¿Y esa preciosidad?-dijo uno de sus amigos mientras nos sentábamos todos otra vez en la mesa.

-Es mi prometida Bella-dijo mientras sujetaba mi cintura acercándome más a él como símbolo posesivo-mi amor ¿que vas a pedir?.

La cena prácticamente la lleve en silencio ya que sus amigos solo sabían nada más que hablar de deportes de algo que yo no sabía nada y de coches, pero lo que si pude fijarme es como la pelirroja muy de vez en cuando le mandaba sonrisas insinuantes como si buscara algo más con mi prometido mientras que yo solo la miraba de manera envenenada para que supiera que él estaba conmigo.

Después de cenar todos decidieron de ir a una discoteca para celebrar nuestro próximo matrimonio, yo como siempre no pude negarme. Al llegar allí prácticamente no tuvimos que esperar cola ya que los seguratas que guardaban la puerta conocían a James y a sus amigos, así fui arrastrada a la primera noche de mi infierno.

Después de dos horas de estar allí, solo podía ver como James se bebía una copa detrás de otra y como cada vez estaba más borracho, yo prácticamente no me había movido de su lado y tampoco había hablado con él sobre su actitud. Hasta que se acerco Victoria a nosotros al parecer quería bailar con él y por supuesto que él acepto. Yo me quede sola mientras miraba a la gente en la pista de baile como se divertía rezando por que James se cansara pronto y me dejara regresar a mi habitación, pero en ese momento pude notar una mirada encima de mi, al examinar bien la discoteca pude ver a un chico de ojos verdes con el pelo cobrizo al otro lado de la pista que no dejaba de mirarme, tuve la sensación de que le conocía pero no recordaba de donde. No podía apartarme de su mirada, igual que él no lo hacía de la mía, pero en ese momento sentí como alguien me rodeo la cintura y de inmediato me sobresalte,cuando me gire un amigo de James bastante borracho intentaba forzarme para besarle, yo empece a forcejear con él pero al ser más grande que yo apenas podía hacer nada para quitármelo de encima.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el chico de ojos verdes se intentaba acercar a mi apartando a todo el mundo de su camino, pero antes de que llegara otra mano me aparto de él de un tirón. Cuando pude enfocar quien me había salvado de mi agresor mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. James me miraba hecho una furia pero no dijo nada si no que me arrastro prácticamente hacía la salida de la discoteca.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido vistiendo como una puta?-me grito una vez que salimos de allí-calentar a todo el mundo y conseguir que te miren como un cacho de carne-de un tirón me puso de frente a él mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera contestar sentí un fuerte golpe en una de mis mejillas haciendo que mi cara girara hacia el otro lado, sentí un sabor caliente y metálico en mi labio mientras mi cara empezaba a palpitar por el dolor-mira lo que has logrado que haga, eres una inútil Isabella-me volvió agarrar del brazo y me arrastro hacía el coche, cuando ya estábamos montados con una de mis manos temblorosas me intente limpiar el labio viendo la sangre en mis dedos, al mirar por la ventanilla pude ver al chico de ojos verdes mirándome de manera triste mientras negaba con la cabeza como queriéndome decir algo.

El camino fue totalmente en silencio escuchando la fuerte respiración de James viendo como agarraba el volante mientras sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía en él. Yo repasaba una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho mal para ganarme el bofetón que me había dado James pero no encontraba nada. Una vez que llegamos al campus prácticamente me saco del coche arrastras.

-Dime ahora que coño vamos hacer para ocultar esto-dijo mientras me sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla mientras me giraba la cara mirándome el moratón que estaría apareciendo en mi mejilla-más te vale que intentes tapar eso para mañana recuerda que tenemos una cena con mis padres por la vuelta de mi hermano y espero que si te lo ven por alguna casualidad sepas lo que tienes que decir.

-Si James-mas sumisa que nunca me deje dirigir hacía mi habitación la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras y silenciosa, seguramente Alice abría salido con su novio Jasper, James no me pidió esta vez entrar dejándome sola en una habitación llena de incertidumbre por lo que había pasado. Al entrar vi el ramo de tulipanes que me esperaba en mi habitación junto con las cartas que había recibido anteriormente, seguramente Alice las habría dejado allí aposta para que las viera y pudiera reaccionar, lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al pensar que injusto era el mundo, yo apunto de casarme con un monstruo mientras que el supuesto chico que me amaba, al cual no conocía ni sabia nada de él me seguía mandando cartas de amor sin dar la cara. Era como una broma pesada del destino que se quería reír de mi.

Con las manos temblorosas las abrí una a una para poder leerlas de nuevo, necesitaba de esas hermosas palabras me hicieran sentirme amada y que calentara mi cuerpo como lo habían hecho en su momento el día que me enamore por primera vez.

"_Amada mía:_

_Te hecho tanto de menos, que cada noche sueño con tenerte a mi lado, sueño con tus delicados labios emborrachándome con su calidez y perdiéndome en tu cuerpo mientras me entregas tu más maravilloso tesoro, tu corazón._

_Sueño con una vida nueva contigo donde tu y yo crearemos nuestra familia, donde tu vientre estará abultado por el fruto de nuestro amor, mientras te regalo miles de caricias y de besos para que nunca se te olvide lo hermosa que eres para mi._

_¿No sería bonito vivir ese sueño mi amor? Espero poder cumplirlo pronto junto a ti y quiero que me esperes, pronto estaremos juntos._

_Te amo. Tuyo siempre: tu primer enamorado"_

Esa fue de las primeras cartas que recibí donde sus palabras consiguieron llenarme mi corazón de amor y sentirme la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero en cambio hoy mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir mientras leía una y otra vez esas palabras y cuando termine de hacerlo me abrace a ellas pensando que quizá pudieran proteger mi corazón roto. ¿Por que Dios me castigaba de esta manera al dejarme confiar en alguien que no conocía?

Hoy era la cena con los padres de James junto con su hermano, el chico que años anteriores fue mi mejor amigo. Frente el espejo intentaba maquillarme lo mejor que podía el enorme moratón que tenía en la mejilla gracias al bofetón que James me había dado el día anterior. Hacía pocos minutos que un hermoso ramo de flores había llegado a mi habitación, pero esta vez si sabia que eran de James ya que llevaban una nota con su letra.

_"Lo siento mi amor no volverá a ocurrir"_ con esas pocas palabras James me pedía perdón por lo de ayer y lo hice, por el amor que le tenía le perdone, aunque mi cabeza me decía que era una estúpida por hacerlo sobre todo mirándome en el espejo el gran moratón que tenía en mi mejilla y la herida de mi labio. Después de varios intentos de intentar ocultarlo me rendí, debía volver mentir ya que era imposible disimularlo.

Después de colocarme un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga para tapar los moratones de mis brazos empecé a peinarme, había decidido dejarme el cabello suelto para intentar disimular la herida de mi mejilla lo más posible, pero por más que intentaba ocultarla aún se veía.

A las siete en punto la puerta de mi habitación sonó, sabia que era él. Alice se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Jasper su novio después de discutir con ella por la mañana, se negaba a creerme que el golpe había sido por un accidente y desconfiaba ahora más que nunca de James. Pude ver como la decepción y la compasión llenaban sus ojos, pero al negarme una y otra vez de la procedencia del golpe, se marcho enfadada y sin apenas hablarme.

Al abrir la puerta, vi en los ojos de James arrepentimiento y no pude evitar abrazarme a él para después besarle ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Me cogió de la barbilla girándome la cara donde aún se podía ver el moratón y con mucha dulzura paso su mano por mi mejilla.

-Soy un bruto-dijo con un suspiro-lo siento mi vida te juro que no volverá a ocurrir-yo negué con la cabeza no dándole importancia mientras me abrazaba aún más a su cuerpo-estas muy guapa.

Le di una sonrisa y agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos hacía su coche. Se notaba que el ambiente había cambiado, se le veía más relajado, incluso bromeaba conmigo y en cada semáforo en el cual parábamos me besaba con ternura demostrándome su amor.

Al llegar a su casa donde se celebraría la cena, su madre prácticamente nos esperaba en la puerta, yo me puse muy nerviosa al saber que me esperaba un interrogatorio por el golpe, pero al vernos llegar nos regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche para recibirnos.

-Mis niños al fin habéis llegado-dijo abrazando primero a James y luego a mi-Bella ¿Que te a ocurrido?-me aparto el pelo para ver mejor el moratón pero yo negué mientras la sonreía con ternura.

-Ayer me di un golpe al abrir un armario, no pasa nada Esme-dije mientras intentaba sonreír para darle la menor importancia- sabes lo torpe que soy desde niña.

-Mi Bella sigue siendo muy torpe-dijo James mientras me sujetaba de la cintura-parece mentira que siga siendo igual que de pequeña, ¿a llegado ya Edward?-al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón se acelero y prácticamente contuve la respiración, estaba nerviosa por verlo de nuevo ¿como sería nuestro encuentro?¿aún seguiría enfadado conmigo?, me imaginaba que si ya que en estos cuatro años que habíamos estado separados, nunca recibí una llamada suya o una carta contándome que tal estaba aún seguiría guardándome rencor.

-Si, llego anoche-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-si le vieras Bella a cambiado un montón, ha venido con unos amigos suyos de Londres, pero pasad todo el mundo esta aquí ya esperando a que llegarais.

Agarrando a su hijo del brazo prácticamente nos arrastro dentro de la casa, nada más entrar pude ver a Carlisle hablando con varias personas, un chico moreno enorme como un oso con los ojos marrones abrazado a una chica rubia con los ojos azules verdaderamente guapos los dos, los cuales al vernos nos regalaron una sonrisa, a su lado y dándonos la espalda había un chico con el pelo cobrizo y unas espaldas anchas como un armario, era bastante alto incluso más que James.

-Edward mira quien ha venido-dijo llamándole Esme, el chico del pelo cobrizo se dio la vuelta y fue cuando le reconocí. Edward había cambiado, era hermoso, sus ojos verdes los cuales ahora no eran tapados por sus gafas y unos dientes blancos los cuales me sonreían, pero lo que me dejo clavada en el sitio fue cuando reconocí al mismo chico de la discoteca que ayer me miraba, era Edward el que estaba allí anoche.

-Bella-dijo con una melodiosa voz que me hacía acercarme a él como un barco hechizado por una sirena.

Vi como se acercaba a mi mientras yo me soltaba del agarre de James para acercarme a él, ninguno de los dos pudimos apartar nuestras miradas. Mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que querían ser derramadas por la alegría de volver a ver a mi amigo y mi pecho de repente lleno el hueco que me faltaba al reencontrarme con él.

No pude evitarlo y prácticamente me eche en sus brazos los cuales ellos me acogieron con toda la calidez del mundo mientras yo me abrazaba a él mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de alegría, sus brazos me rodearon y por primera vez me sentí segura y protegida.

Pero esa seguridad acabo tan pronto como la voz de James me reclamo a su lado, sabia que pagaría lo que acababa de hacer, pero merecía la pena, por sentir de nuevo los brazos de mi amigo a mi alrededor.

-Vaya Edward si que has cambiado-James llego en pocos segundos a nuestro lado y prácticamente me arranco de los brazos de Edward-y veo que te has reconciliado con mi prometida-note el tono de sarcasmo que utilizo James mientras me clavaba los dedos en las costillas al abrazarme por la cintura recordándome de quien era y que mi actitud iba a ser castigada.

-James, veo que tu no has cambiado a penas-la mirada de Edward hacia su hermano era de puro odio, no dejaron de mirarse entre ellos retándose con la mirada hasta que Carlisle su padre les llamo la atención.

-Hoy es un día completo tengo a mis dos hijos en casa y a la que será pronto una hija para mi-dijo señalándome-¿por que no vamos al jardín Esme ha preparado una hermosa cena.

Vi como todos se dirigían al jardín que era donde se celebraría la cena pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos hacia esa dirección James me sujeto del brazo dejándonos solos, vi como Edward se giraba para mirarnos, pero pronto prosiguió su camino ya que iba de la compañía de su madre y ella prácticamente le arrastraba hacía fuera mientras hablaba con él.

-¿Te parece bonito como te has comportado hace unos minutos?-aunque fue un susurro pude notar la furia de sus palabras a lo único que yo solo pude bajar mi mirada-eres toda una zorra que te gusta hacerse de notar.

-Eso no es verdad James-cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar las lagrimas-solo daba la bienvenida a un amigo.

-¿Ah no? te he visto como te restregabas con mi hermano eso no es darle la bienvenida, que pasa ¿te gustaría follártelo?-me agarro con fuerza del brazo haciéndome daño mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor-eres mía Isabella y antes de verte con otro te mato.

-James, mama nos espera-la voz de Edward retumbo en la habitación haciendo que él me soltara el brazo para después abrazarme por la cintura mientras le daba una sonrisa hipócrita a su hermano.

-En seguida vamos, es que Bella no se encontraba del todo bien-se excuso James por nuestra tardanza.

-Ya-dijo él sin creérselo-¿Todo bien Bella?-sentí como de nuevo James me clavaba los dedos en la cintura en modo de advertencia.

-Si tranquilo ya vamos es que me he mareado un poco-vi como Edward no tenía pensamiento de salir hasta que nosotros no fuéramos y eso seguramente fue lo que pensó James ya que me hizo caminar hasta la puerta del jardín pasando a un Edward que no dejaba de mirar a su hermano de manera desconfiada.

Al salir allí todo estaba muy bien adornado había antorchas de jardín colocadas estrategicamente dando una luz de intimidad mientras la mesa estaba llena de platos muy bien combinados junto con algunos ramos de tulipanes muy parecidos a los que me mandaban a mi.

-Te ha quedado precioso Esme-dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado, James enseguida se sentó a mi otro lado mientras Edward quedaba prácticamente enfrente de mi.

-Rosalie me dio algunas ideas y las flores me las consiguió Edward-yo la mire de manera interrogativa-Edward ¿no has presentado a Bella y a tu hermano a tus amigos?.

-No, perdona mama tenía la cabeza en otro lado-me miro con dulzura mientras se levantaba junto con sus amigos haciéndonos a nosotros levantarnos también-este grandullón es Emmett mi mejor amigo y ella es Rosalie su novia-con una sonrisa le di dos besos a cada uno de manera de saludo mientras que James los saludo también.

Una vez que nos volvimos a sentar la cena comenzó y prácticamente nuestra conversación fue girada por lo que habíamos hecho durante estos cuatro años y los preparativos de la boda, todo iba bien hasta que Rosalie se fijo en algo y al parecer no pudo estarse callada.

-¿Como te hiciste ese moratón?-Pude ver como James se tenso a mi lado y la furia con la que miraba Edward a su hermano, fue la confirmación de que Edward si vio como su hermano me golpeaba fuera de la discoteca.

-Me golpeé con la puerta de un armario-dije casi en un susurro.

-Bella es un poco torpe ¿verdad cariño?-gracias a la vergüenza que sentía en este mismo momento al saber que mi mejor amigo sabia la verdad no levante la cabeza y solo pude afirmar con ella-Pero no fue nada, dentro de poco estaremos casado y podre vigilarla para que deje de golpearse con las cosas.

Todos rieron gracias a la broma de James menos Edward y yo, intente dirigir la conversación hacia otra parte ya que me sentía bastante incomoda. Podía sentir como los ojos de Edward vigilaban constantemente mis reacciones, pero yo no quería mirarle a él, no quería que viera la tristeza que sentía en este momento al saber la verdad.

Dos horas después nos despedíamos de sus padres y de su hermano, Edward al despedirse de mi me dio un papel de manera disimulada para que no lo viera su hermano, yo lo abrí y pude ver un número de teléfono. Nos fuimos de nuevo hacía el campus, pero mi cuerpo no podía controlar los temblores ya que sabía lo que me esperaba al llegar allí y esta vez sabía que era mi culpa por lo que estaba tan furioso.

No tardamos en llegar gracias a la manera de conducir de él pero esta noche prácticamente me arrastro a la habitación, nada más atravesar la puerta el primer golpe llego sin esperarlo.

-¿Te creerías que te ibas a librar de tu castigo?-me dio otro bofetón tirándome al suelo sintiendo como me había vuelto abrir el labio, podía notar la sangre recorrer mi cara, pero no le basto con eso y cogiéndome del pelo me levanto prácticamente en volandas y volvió a golpearme-eres una puta que le gustaría follarse a todos los que se cruzan por su camino-con otro golpe me tiro de nuevo al suelo y fue arrastrándome de nuevo del pelo hasta llegar a mi habitación, sentía como me levantaba de ambos brazos y me tiraba encima de la cama.

-Jame por favor no lo hagas-dije entre sollozos, pero él no me escucho, me quito los pantalones de un tirón y me arranco las bragas de igual forma, yo intentaba luchar contra él, pero era más fuerte y con una mano me sujeto por las muñecas para que me estuviera quieta mientras con otra de sus manos se bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas junto con sus calzoncillos-James por favor-pero mis palabras se las llevaba el viento, se posiciono en mi entrada y de una fuerte estocada entro en mi, me vino un fuerte dolor haciendo que gritara con todas mis fuerzas, pero el puso la mano en mi boca evitando que volviera a gritar mientras me embestía con fuerza.

-Así es como mereces ser follada maldita zorra, es como te gusta-decía mientras lo hacía con más violencia, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar que terminara.

Los segundos se hacían eternos transformándose en horas y yo solo apretaban los dientes mientras rezaba por que terminara rápido y en algún momento se que lo hizo ya que gracias un grito de placer se derramo dentro de mi mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza mis muñecas. Después de terminar se levanto de encima de mi y tras vestirse se marcho, solo pude escuchar el portazo de cuando salio mientras yo me acurrucaba de manera fetal en mi cama sin dejar de llorar.

No se cuantos días habían pasado de esa pesadilla, pero cada día me llegaba un ramo de flores de parte de él pidiéndome perdón, pero yo nunca las cogía y ellas se acumulaban en la entrada de mi habitación. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y las llamadas a mi puerta eran cada vez más frecuentes. Hasta que un día me atreví abrir, pero no era James quien llamaba era Edward. Al principio me quede en schok mirándole pero enseguida mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin decir una sola palabra él me abrazo.

Prácticamente me llevo en brazos hasta el sofá que había allí sin yo dejar de llorar, el acariciaba mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme mientras me mecía como aún bebe, pero parecía que las lagrimas nunca se acababan.

-Tranquila pequeña ya estoy aquí-decía suavemente. En algún momento mi cuerpo se rindió y acabe durmiéndome en sus brazos.

No se el tiempo que habría transcurrido mientras dormía pero me levante de mi cama mientras escuchaba voces en lo que era la salita del apartamento, medio dormida me acerque a la puerta y pude escuchar la voz de Edward llena de furia mientras hablaba con otra persona.

-Cuando hable contigo para saber como estaba Bella nunca me dijiste hasta que punto era el problema con mi hermano-quise salir para saber con quien hablaba pero mi curiosidad me pudo y espere a saber de que hablaban.

-Nunca la había pegado, por eso no te lo dije-era la voz de Alice quien le contestaba, estaba confundida, ¿desde cuando se conocían ellos dos?-Edward ¿de verdad crees que si lo hubiera sabido antes no te hubiera llamado?.

-¿La has visto?-hubo unos segundos de silencio pero la voz de Edward volvió a sonar-yo si y lo vi la primera noche que llegue, te juro que como le vuelva a ver golpear a Bella le mato Alice.

En ese momento salí y pude ver la sorpresa de ellos en sus ojos, fue cuando vi la mentira de mi amiga, ella conocía a Edward pero ¿desde cuando?, no encontraba mi voz para preguntar solo conseguí girarme hacía la puerta y dirigirme hacía ella.

-Bella espera-dijo la voz de Edward-no puedes volver con él.

-No-alce una de mis manos para detenerlo-el siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando tu me abandonaste, y tu no tuviste el valor de llamarme o de preocuparte por mi pero en cambio me mentiste y mandaste a alguien que creía que era mi amiga para espiarme-pude levantar mis ojos llenos de dolor hacia ellos al sentirme traicionada-no quiero volver a veros a ninguno.

-¿Y te vas a volver a ir con él?, ¿con alguien que te pega, que te humilla?-esas palabras me dolieron en ese momento no sabia que hacer pero al abrir la puerta James estaba allí mismo mirándome con ojos suplicantes pidiéndome de nuevo perdón-apártate de ella James-dijo la voz de Edward a mi espalda.

-Bella sabes que te amo y estoy muy arrepentido-James había ignorado prácticamente a su hermano y podía ver de nuevo el amor que tenía hacía mi-ven conmigo pequeña y empecemos de nuevo-me gire para mirar a Edward que me miraba suplicándome que no me fuera con él.

-Lo siento-no sabia por que pedía en ese momento perdón, pero no pude evitar volver abrazar a James y perdonarlo de nuevo.

-Bella no lo hagas-solo pude negar con la cabeza y me deje llevar por James cerrando de nuevo a la puerta de la libertad e ignorando la suplica de Edward.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses de eso y James se había vuelto más cariñoso conmigo, no me levantaba la voz solo era ternura y dulzura y nuestra boda estaba a días de celebrarse. Ya eramos graduados en nuestras carreras, el era abogado y estaba haciendo practicas en un bufete mientras que yo me había sacado la carrera de antropología en lengua antigua pero entre los preparativos de la boda y la decoración de mi nueva casa no pude buscar trabajo de mi especialidad.

A Edward después de ese día no volví a verle. Desde ese día había dejado mi apartamento en el campus y me había trasladado con James al suyo, que era lo que él quería desde un principio y había dejado de ver a Alice. Estaba muy enfadada con ellos por que me sentía traicionada.

Pero aunque se crea que las personas pueden cambiar no cambian y eso me lo demostró James una noche.

Quedaban días para casarnos y él había salido de despedida de soltero con sus amigos yo no quería hacerlo pero mi suegra, mi madre y mis hermanas me dieron una fiesta sorpresa donde hubo chicos de strip tees y alcohol, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo al llegar al apartamento el cual compartía con James.

Llegue un poco borracha por todo lo que había bebido con las chicas, y cuando entre por la puerta James ya había llegado y me esperaba en el salón, su cara era de furia y sus ojos estaban negros mientras en su mano sujetaban un vaso con un liquido ámbar, whisky me pareció que era.

-Te lo has pasado bien pequeña puta-dijo entre dientes, mi cuerpo automáticamente empezó a temblar y me abrace a mi misma en símbolo de protección acercándome lo más posible a la pared-contesta-le vi levantarse todo lo largo que era mientras bebía del vaso, al ver que yo no hablaba lanzo el vaso contra mi estrellándose a poco centímetros de mi cabeza-¿Te ha gustado como te follaban todos esos gilipollas?.

-Nadie me a tocado James-dije con un hilo de voz, fue cuando lo vi acercarse como una fiera y sin poder evitarlo me agarro del pelo y me estrello contra la pared haciendo que mi cabeza se estrellara contra ella dejándome un poco aturdida.

-Vistiendo como una zorra no me vas a negar que más de uno no se ha puesto cachondo viéndote-en un rápido movimiento me lanzo un bofetón tirándome al suelo dejándome mareada-Sinceramente me estoy pensando el casarme contigo-su puño se estrello contra mi ojo el cual sentí un fuerte dolor, rece por desmayarme pero no lo logre y él lazo una patada a mi estomago donde más dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo-no vales para nada, solo para que te follen maricones como mi hermano-volvió a darme otra patada que me dejo prácticamente sin aire-espero que cuando vuelva hayas limpiado todo este estropicio, por que ahora mismo me das asco y no quiero verte- volvió a golpearme de nuevo pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago supe que algo me habría destrozado en mi interior al hacerme toser y ver como salia sangre de mi boca, apenas podía respirar y mi cabeza no reaccionaba como debía.

Con el ojo que me había quedado sano pero apenas sin poder ver con claridad, pude verle como salia del apartamento, sentía como mi cuerpo poco a poco perdía fuerzas y necesitaba ayuda si quería sobrevivir. Arrastrándome con mis últimas fuerzas, llegue a coger el teléfono móvil que se había salido de mi bolso tras dejarle caer después del primer golpe de James y llame a la única persona que sabía que nunca me fallaría aunque hubiéramos estados estos meses sin saber nada el uno del otro. Al tercer timbrazo una voz adormilada me contesto.

-¿Quien?-quise contestarle pero la voz no me respondía-¿quien coño es?.

-Edward-dije con un hilo de voz mientras sentía que iba perdiendo la conciencia.

-¿Bella?-pude notar el pánico en su voz, pero mi único ojo se empaño de lagrimas y mi cuerpo empezó a sentir que ya no podía más, me estaba rindiendo y como una pequeña luz en mi cerebro me hizo recordar un solo recuerdo.

"_El jardín de Esme estaba decorado con antorchas que daban calidez al ambiente y la mesa llena de platos combinaban con unos hermosos tulipanes como los que me mandaban a mi._

_-Que hermoso te ha quedado todo-dije con una sonrisa._

_-Rosalie me ha dado algunas ideas y Edward se ha encargado de los tulipanes"_

Él era mi amante secreto el que me mandaba los tulipanes y las cartas donde me decían que me amaba tanto, era él quien estuvo enamorado de mi todo este tiempo y el cual me hizo amarle sin yo saberlo, pero ahora se me acababa el tiempo para arreglarlo todo y darle una oportunidad al verdadero amor.

-BELLA-grito su voz al otro lado del teléfono-contéstame amor mio ¿donde estas?.

-Te amo, lo siento haber tardado tanto tiempo para darme cuenta.-solo esas palabras conseguí que salieran de mi boca antes de que la oscuridad me llevara.

En ese momento mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban en paz, había conseguido a mi príncipe azul, siempre le tuve a mi lado y nunca supe verle, me deje llevar por las apariencias y nunca pude ver que el patito feo era el que siempre me había amado sin importarle quien era y que importancia tenía en la sociedad, él solo supo estar a mi lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, apoyándome sin pedir nada a cambio, y en cambio por mi terquedad y mi orgullo perdí el amor que tantas mujeres añorábamos en nuestros sueños.

* * *

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja...-La voz del cura me saco de mis recuerdos, hoy era un día importante para alguien a quien quería mucho y se lo merecía igual que yo.

Sentía como en su cara era pura felicidad y amor cuando miraba al que pronto sería su marido, ella si que había encontrado su cuento de hadas nada más conocerlo y en parte la tenía envidia, pero no me puedo quejar por que alguien a parte de mi lo consiguiera sin tener que recorrer el camino tortuoso que recorrí yo.

-Nena , ¿en que piensas?-al mirar el que ahora era mi marido pude sentir todo el amor que me transmitía mientras sentía como una de sus mano acariciaban mi vientre hinchado, allí aguardaba nuestro hijo hasta el día en que nacería y lo esperábamos impacientes.

-En lo mucho que te amo-dije devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo mucho-Al final Edward y yo nos casamos hace menos de un año.

Después de salir del hospital gracias a la paliza que me había dado James, él me convenció para que le denunciara y después de una enorme discusión al final lo hice, pero a los pocos meses de estar en la cárcel el murió por una reyerta que hubo allí. En parte llore por su muerte, pero por otra parte respire tranquila, sabía que ya nunca podría dañar a nadie como me lo había hecho a mi.

-Creo que ha terminado la ceremonia. Vamos a saludarlos-Edward me ayudo a levantarme para poder darle nuestras felicitaciones a mi amiga, Alice al final se casaba y yo me alegraba el poder celebrarlo con ella.

Al final todos conseguimos a nuestro príncipe azul, y como cada historia de hadas yo me quede con él y viví mi vida entre felicidad y amor.


End file.
